Using WooHoo to pay the bills
The financial possibilities with this mod are almost endless, and with a bit of creativity, you'll never grow bored. Whoring is the most obvious choice, and from there, escorting. If you're anything like me, these options are fun, but can become almost boring in their repetitive structure. Here are some potential ways to spice it up : * Owning a Brothel - This can be achieved in many ways (throwing parties at a residential lot, owning a community hangout lot and pretty much just living there), but my absolute favourite is running a resort. You'll need Island Paradise, but you not only get paid for each woohoo, sims pay to stay and enjoy the entertainment, have a few brews, and take in the sights and sounds that you provide. You could have a wild west themed saloon complete with old piano and your workers lounging in old timey dresses, a grungy motel with rooms that rent by the hour and less than upstanding clientele, or how about a 1920s speakeasy? The only limit is your imagination. * Being a Pimp - You can start by making a large group in CAS or you can charm sims on the street, create enough trust to ask them to move in them and BAM, get them hooked on some Kinky World-approved libations and get them working the streets. cyclonesue on TSR has a fantastic prison set if you want to keep your hos locked up when they're not making you money and it certainly adds a new dynamic to game play. * Using Social Media - Who has time to stand on a street corner all night? Certainly not my sims, at least not when I've tweaked their bills *evil laugh*. Increasing your social networking skill gives you the option to create a blog, by posting about your exploits you could find yourself popular and receiving donations. As the skill increases, you unlock the Sim Finder ability. Think of it as Tinder, select a gender, age and traits (or leave it random) and before you know it, a sim will be racing to meet you. * Dancing Like Nobody's Watching - Your sim gets to the club, feeling out potential johns, not wanting to be too obvious in case a cops watching. What do they do? They fucking dance. They get slutty and lose a few layers and the other sims take notice. You'll see a little tip jar next to them and trust me, it can fill up pretty quick. As far as whoring goes, I think we've covered the basics, and this is where this entry would end if that's all onikikay provided. Luckily for you perverts, there is more than one way to make money ;) If you look in your packages, I'm sure you'll see the cannabis file, maybe you overlooked it, maybe you don't much care for it, both of these are fine. When I started using the mod, it didn't exactly spark my excitement either, simply because I couldn't see how it would enhance my game play. But take a step back and think about it, you can literally grow weed. Whether you keep it small time and sell to your neighbours (pretty sure there's a sell from inventory mod at NRass) or launch a wide scale operation under your sim's mafia reigns to go along with their other less than legal businesses, it's another way to get that $$ if you can think of anything more, please add to comments!